Friends Again
by Beth C
Summary: Shawn's reply to Triple H's letter. This is a sequel to Friends. Please read that one first or this one won't make much sense!


Friends Again

-by Beth C

Summary: Shawn's reply to Triple H's letter. This is a sequel to Friends. Read that one first or this one won't make much sense.

Feedback: I love feedback! No flames, please. Flames are Kane's specialty.

Disclaimer: WWE and co is not mine. I just can't get those DX'ers out of my mind! Please don't sue unless you want my kids to live with you. I'm making no money off this.

-----------

Hunter,

If you thought your letter was hard to write, well I feel like this one is going to be even harder. You already know I'm not a writer, not by a long shot. The last time I sat and wrote anything was years ago. I don't even remember what it was, frankly, it's been that long.

I was very touched by what you had to say, it moved me deeply to know what motivated you at times. Some of what you said really made me think. Some of it I already knew.

So, after finishing your letter, I figured the best way to respond to some of the things you brought up, would be to sit down and write a letter of my own. It's only fair. You write, I write back. I just hope you don't decide to make this a habit, as I really don't think I could write another long letter.

Ok. Now that we have that settled, let's start with your letter.

How long have we been friends? It has been a long time, I'll give you that. Some if it was really great, some of it was not so wonderful. I've had quite a few fond memories that we made that I will really treasure. I don't think I've had many close friendships with the guys in our business. Acquaintances, sure, but true friendships are rare.

You state in your letter that you respected my in ring abilities. As far as that goes, I just tried to do my best. I love what I do, I always have. Wrestling for me has been in my blood since I was a young boy. I always told myself that to be the best, you have to go into the ring and give it all you got. I never go into the ring expecting a good match. No. I go into the ring and make the match good. That's the difference between me and so many of the newer additions to the roster. They think anything they do is good, when really they aren't trying hard enough. I guess that is why they never get above mid-card status. Only those willing to sacrifice blood sweat and tears ever make it.

I'm sure you know all that, because you are one of the few that did make it.

Now, I don't know where you picked up the idea that with being champion comes power. I never got any real power. A few less brutal matches from time to time and less jobbing to the lower card, but that was about it. Times have changed, and I've seen you hold real power. You've made things happen, Hunter. That is where it lay all along.

I never wanted that kind of power. Never wanted that kind of control. I just wanted to wrestle and hear the crowds having a good time. Hearing applause and getting recognized for my abilities, that was my goal. Oh and did I want more money for it? As Stone Cold would say, (and forgive me Lord) Hell Yeah! I'm sorry if I ever gave you the impression that I held power over you or anyone. I was never trying to hold you back for any reason.

I never wanted you to be in my shadow. I knew you were great in your own right. Vince just chose to punish you for breaking Kayfabe that time at MSG. He should have punished us both, but you took the brunt of that. I'm sorry. I still feel terrible when I consider now how you felt eclipsed by it. In some ways you are a better champion than me. I've seen you face wrestlers that I would never get in the ring with unless I had to. Ain't it strange how I never got the face The Rock?

I also don't know where you got the idea that I was ever going to take away what you rightfully earned. I may have gotten a little jealous myself, watching you in the ring when I was injured and rehabbing, but I was not about to storm the ring and take your belts from you.

I do think that watching you made me miss what I once had and that alone made me work harder at recovering. I just wanted to be back in the show, but not to interfere. Hunter, you are indeed a star.

I think I should also admit now that I was definitely unhappy with our feud. I did not like having to face you, knowing that past we shared. I didn't know what was making you so angry at me, or why you chose to take it public. I didn't like it, and had to do what had to be done. I think we were both wrong in that respect. My own anger at not understanding you and having our friendship fall apart fueled me.

I guess, in hindsight, I should have sat down and tried to talk it out. Found out what was bothering you, but I was not thinking correctly. The man I am now would never get that angry. Heck right now I don't even want to be in the spotlight full time, I just want to be allowed in the show. I've had my time in the spotlight; I've had my chance to shine, now it's someone else's turn. I know when to step down, and let things go.

About having something to prove, well I do have a say on that too. The only people we have to prove anything to is ourselves. In the long run – the audience does not matter. Vince does not matter. Only your conscience matters. Oh don't moan at reading that, I'm not about to start preaching to you.

I guess we both grew up with time. Being on top has always been a lot of work, because the audience is so fickle. I'm sure you figured that part out yourself, having been both a face and a heel in the business.

I saw the storylines deteriorating and some of them I had to groan at. I won't even go into them as they were that bad. I think they are starting to pick back up again though and that's a good thing.

Where did you get the idea that I was trying to be 'funny' on purpose? I'm just me. Cocky or not, if I made people laugh and enjoy the show, then I did my job correctly. Whether it was wrestling, or the old DX, I did enjoy all of it.

Speaking of the old DX, I do have to bring up something, just this once, and then I'll let it rest forever. I just have to get this off my chest, as long as we are clearing the air.

When you were in charge of DX after I left, what was up with joining McMahon at that one point? I know you married Stephanie, but honestly Hunter, I wanted to throw bricks at my TV! The McMahon-Helmsley era indeed! DX was about breaking rules, not joining forces with the Boss! The Faction? My rear end! That whole angle went against what DX was about.

Ok. Whew. Sorry about the rant, but that had been bugging me for years. I didn't mind having the New Age Outlaws or X-Pac joining. I think having the NAO in there was pretty cool. X-Pac definitely fit the bill for rebellious. Too bad he turned out to be the way he was with Chyna and all. I'm glad you decided to move on.

Which brings me to my next subject. You and Stephanie. I'm not surprised that being married to Stephanie does not give you much control. Vince has always done what Vince wanted to do. Even if the audience disagrees. So don't worry too much about my comeback. I'm just still glad to have a job and be allowed to wrestle. I think it's a toss up now between me and the Undertaker as to who has been with the company longer. I think I've got him beat by a few months, I'll have to check.

Yes, it would be nice to go out on top. To end our careers on a high note. Nothing wrong with that. Better than slinking out on the bottom.

As to the new roster. We are both being followed by a bunch of power hungry, care nothing for the crowds, inexperienced young men. I guess they too will learn with time that this sport is not about power.

I may be the "Showstoppa' but you are indeed "The Game." No one will ever top you either. Give yourself some credit. You deserve it. You've earned it.

You are also right in that wrestling isn't easy for me anymore. I do have back spasms quite often now. Lots of the better moves take a lot out of me. I never knew how much you needed your back until mine was taken from me. Don't feel guilty. Pain comes with our profession. I knew that when I chose this life. I'm not holding anything against you for anything you may have done.

You mentioned my faith. For that we must all follow our own path. I will never, however, use my faith as a way to preach to people. If people want to tease and mock me, well, that just comes with having faith. I will stand up for my values, but not force them on anyone. The rest I just let go.

Being a father does tend to help you grow up and take more responsibility for your actions. It's not easy, being on the road so much, but you always have to try your best for them. If for no other reason than to provide a good example. I don't want my children in the limelight. I want them to grow up normal, if that is possible. You will find it very hard pressed to find any published photos of my kids. I'm glad for that. They don't need to be exploited.

Yeah, I heard you are going to be a father. Knew it shortly after you found out. News travels fast backstage. I am happy for you. Yes, you can come to me if you have any 'new daddy' problems. However I don't think you will. You will be a great father, Hunter, if you allow yourself to be. Trust yourself around the baby, and you will do just fine.

I am glad you decided to write the letter. That alone told me that you considered me and what I thought of you. I think I have an apology to make too. I didn't try hard enough to save our friendship either. It takes two to walk away.

One thing you wrote made me laugh. Vince and his belts. You are correct in that assumption. I don't personally care if I ever win one again. I want to wrestle because its fun and I enjoy it mostly. When the crowd fails to clap for me, then I'll know my time is over and I'll move on. No belt needed. Fan reaction only. It's that simple.

Evolution was no real replacement for the camaderie of DX. Serious, you guys were. It was nice to see you forming new friendships though. Even if the guys were a bit too into it.

Ok, now for the part that I'm sure you have been waiting for. Do I forgive you? Yes, I do and I hope that you have forgiven me my mistakes as well. I'm no saint and I know I've made quite a few.

Should we bring DX back? If you think we can do it without being as crude as we used to be. I have my new found faith to think about. I won't do the full crotch chops and vulgar stuff, but I'm willing to do the pranks, and such. So if you are willing to carry some of the slack in that regard, because I know the audience is going to want it, then – pardon the pun – I'm game.

We can be friends again. We never stopped being friends, really. Just lost touch for a while.

Now pick up the phone and call me, Hunter.

Let's get this reunion off the ground.

Yours in friendship,

Shawn

-End


End file.
